It's Going to Be a Long Night
by Tsuki Dream
Summary: Summary: The Akatsuki gang are on the city us at night, like they are every night, and everyone always gets off at the next bus stop as fast as possible, just like they do every night… Except what happens when the new girl in town doesn’t get off?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way possible own Naruto or the characters…

It's Going to Be a Long Night

Summary: The Akatsuki gang is the most feared ninja gang in the city, and they are on the city bus at night, like they are _every_ night. And, like always, everyone always gets off at the next bus stop as fast as possible, just like _they_ do every night… Except, what happens when the new girl in town doesn't get off?(Rated T for some minor and implied coarse language,as well as some implied adult themes.)

* * *

The Bus driver refused to look at the gang as they got on his bus. Yes he was scared! Hell, he was sweating in fear! And he had every right to! The last bus driver that refused to bend to their will had "mysteriously" gone MIA, and all evidence had been destroyed…so in the end no one believed the gang had had anything to do with it…and now he was the poor bus driver that was forced to deal with them…

"You are Youji-san, correct?" A calm but deadly voice broke through the bus driver's attempts at being invisible. He slowly turned to look at who had spoken…it was the feared Itachi Uchiha… you DID NOT mess with him! Unless, of course, you had a death wish…then all you had to do was speak to him without initially being spoken to…

"H-hai…Uchiha-sama…" he looked nervously up into the fearsome younger adults blazing red eyes. Those demonic eyes only stared back expressionlessly. His Akatsuki gang cloak, with the dark red lined clouds over the black fabric, swished as the others' cloaks swished along behind him.

"So you have heard of us then?" Youji couldn't see his mouth move due to the wide rim of the fabric, but he knew the words came from him.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama... I have heard of you… I will not give you trouble." Youji half –bowed from where he was sitting, being restrained by the seatbelt.

"Very good, Youji-san, we will not… cause you any trouble." Itachi inclined his head and then led all the others to the back of the bus. All at once the other bus riders became silent and then all pulled the bus string at the same time. The Akatsuki gang all smirked inwardly at themselves. Once the bus stopped all of the bus riders crammed themselves off the bus, they didn't want to be on their gangs bad side… no indeed.

Seconds after they all got off the driver gasped. A girl with bright pink hair got on slowly, staring after the escaping mob. She was surprised and frowned slightly. She handed the bus driver bus pass to be inspected. He slowly took it and then looked at her.

"Are you sure you are on the right bus, miss?" the driver asked her. She looked at him pointedly.

"Does this bus go by the hospital?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I am on the Right bus." She gently took back her bus pass, and then walked down the aisle. She glanced up at the gang, looked at their faces and cloaks, and then sat down in the middle of the bus. Since they were in the very back, that left only a few rows of seats in between them. Itachi wasn't the only one who had noticed her get on, but he was the only one who had noticed her slight look of recognition at seeing their cloaks, but she hadn't been too worried about it. It was as if she had only heard of them and had not actually known who they were…

His thoughts were interrupted by Hidan's loud argumentative cursing, like it usually was…

"…and then that damn bastard actually had the shi-*ding* nerve to lie sh-*ding* to me! So naturally I had to enforce Lord Jashin's wrath and kill the damn ba-*ding*! It was all I could do to not laugh my f-*ding* a-*ding* off…"

'**_ding? What was that?_**' Itachi silently looked at the girl who had her hand on the rope beside her, unnoticed by Hidan and the others. Intrigued, Itachi watched the girls back intently, and listened to Hidan's words at the same time.

"…So then I f-*ding* went to the old b-*ding* house. It was a shame I had to kill the wh-*ding*'s husband. She was such a *ding* hot lookin' *ding*. So I forced myself into her *ding* house and then I *ding* *ding* her onto the *ding* bed and then I *ding*ding*ding*ding*ding* her and then I felt so *ding* bad about it that I had to *ding*ding*ding* kill her , and then I *ding*ding*ding*ding*ding**ding*ding*ding*ding*ding**ding*ding*ding*ding*ding**ding*ding*ding*ding*ding**ding*ding*ding*ding*ding*- WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS F*ding* DOING THAT!!!!!!"

Itachi was so amused by this new girls antics that he hadn't noticed that Hidan had actually noticed himself. He looked away from the pink haired mischievous girl, and looked at Hidan who was now glaring daggers at the girl. She slowly stood up and then turned around with her eyes closed. Now all the Akatsuki were staring at her. When she opened her eyes everyone was taken aback…her eyes were a luminous pale jade green, which sparkled with a sarcastic mischief. She had an amused smirk on her lips as well.

"You do you want me to f-*ding* kill you- Will you CUT THAT OUT!!" he yelled at her. This time the bus stopped and the driver nervously looked back behind them, shifting his gaze from the confrontational Hidan, and the obviously naïve newcomer.

"How about I stop, when you stop swearing?" she smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side a bit. The way she smiled and said it didn't sound or look quite right. She was smiling sweetly, but had a bit of a threatening tone to her words. Everyone was silent as they watched Hidan's reaction.

The Akatsuki member in question only blinked a few moments in astonished silence as he registered what she said, and then he burst out laughing.

"You would actually threaten me!? Are you f-*ding* insane!? I TOLD YOU TO QUIT IT!!!!!" He screeched. The girl straightened her head and then looked so coldly that he actually stopped mid-rant. She stared up at him with such a cold expression in fact, that all of the Akatsuki members were frozen silent looking at her in amazement. Amazement that a young female like her would stand up to the older males (all of whom were in there low 20's), they could quite easily overtake her. Her charisma and courage actually impressed Itachi…

"Miss! Don't you know who they are! You shouldn't be confronting them! You could be killed!" the bus driver panicked rushing up behind her. She waved away his valiant effort with a back-handed wave of her hand.

She stared all of them in the eyes. Something no one had ever been able to do, without being engulfed in fear.

"I know exactly who they are. And I know what they can do to me. Honestly the _nicest_ thing they could do to me is kill me…and not even my parents were able to do that…so I'm not afraid." The look in her eyes went colder, and Itachi was sure that if the bus driver could see it he would have suddenly started to call her a princess and bowed to her the same way he did to the Akatsuki.

Hidan was the first to snap out of her spell binding unfearful gaze. There had been people who thought they didn't fear them, but in the end that notion had been proven wrong. But now, there was actually someone who honestly wasn't afraid of them. She had said that the **nicest **thing they would do to her was kill her. She obviously knew that by keeping her alive they could do much worse, and yet she still wasn't afraid.

"What is your name b-iscuit?" The girl snorted at his failed attempt not to swear.

"Biscuit? I wasn't aware that I looked like a biscuit…" she smirked at him.

"Just answer the damn question!" he became a bit frustrated, which greatly amused Itachi. The girl just smirked a bit more.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, Hidan of the Akatsuki." She waited for him to reply. He was surprised momentarily that she had known who he was.

"Become a follower of my Lord Jashin, and I will spare you." Sakura snorted inside, but managed to get away with an eyebrow quirk on the outside.

'_**Get a load of this guy! What a nut cracker! He's not really all there is he? I could have a lot of fun at toying with his mind!**_' she thought inwardly.

"Really?" she asked him, she actually seemed to be genuinely interested to the shock of the Akatsuki, and Hidan rushed to her side in a dramatic flair and put an arm around her shoulder. He started to wave the other in the air and was an overall drama queen in the flesh. Sakura didn't move, she just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes and looked up at Itachi.

"Are you interested? You could become his second apostle!"

"I don't think he'd like me that much…would he?" she looked up all too innocently at his face and he grinned nightmarishly back at her.

"yes, of course he would." She looked thoughtfully away from him.

"Hmmm…I don't know…it sounds nice…what would happen if I did?" it actually seemed like she was considering it, except Itachi knew that she wasn't , based from the look she had given him. Hidan in the meantime was rambling…

"..You would become powerful! You would be saved from danger and protected, by him of course, and if you remain faithful and pledge yourself only to him you could become immortal!" he said it all with a wave of grandeur. Sakura, however, fidgeted and moved away from him.

"What's the matter?" Hidan asked surprised

"I don't know about the whole pledging my life to him thing…I mean I have faith issues as it is…it all sounds bogus to me really…" she looked away from him. Hidan, however, was now dumbstruck.

"…faith…issues…?" he asked curiously.

'_**Perfect! He totally took the bait! Oh, this is gonna be too good!**_' Sakura snickered inside.

"Well I don't trust what I can't see. So how could I trust Lord Jashin?"

"But he truly does exist! If you just trust in me, he will be made known to you in time!" he grabbed her shoulders in a reassuring way, also forcing her to look at him. Itachi already knew where this conversation was headed…

"…"

"What?"

"Have you EVER seen Lord Jashin?"

"No but-"

"So how do you know that he even exists?"

"He speaks to me through-"

"Have you ever recorded his voice?"

Hidan let go of her and took a step back. He was faltering.

"…uh…no, no I haven't…"

"Then how do you know it was actually his voice? How do you know it wasn't just your own voice in your head?"

For the first time that any of the Akatsuki had ever seen, Hidan was speechless. And it greatly impressed the other Akatuski members.

"Haruno-san…" Itachi spoke up. Sakura looked at him.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Kisame asked her quickly.

"Yes, I believe I just did us all a favor…" she chuckled.

"Umm…miss?" the bus driver tapped her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him.

"We have arrived to your destination…"

"Thank you.", she turned back to the gang, and the still shocked speechless Hidan.

"See you around." And with that she walked off the bus and away from the gang. She acted as if it was nothing... to just walk away from them. Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidra, Sasori, and Kakuzu all looked at each other and nodded in a silent, mutual agreement.

"There is no way we are letting that girl get away from us. Anyone with that great of a level of deceit and obvious intelligence is going to slip out of our grasp." Itachi stated.

"And what if she cannot fight?" Kakuzu growled out

"Then we teach her how." Itachi said pointedly.

They all got off the bus quickly, dragging a still phased Hidan behind them, and started to track her from the bus stop. The odd thing was though…even though she had asked to get off at the hospital, that's not where she was headed. Curious the Akatsuki followed her, even more determined to make her join them.

'_**She has a strong personality indeed…**_' thought Itachi, as he silently followed after the girl. Yes, they were going to see just how strong she really was…

They had no idea how strong Sakura just really was…

They were in for a shocker…

And it was going to be a long night…

* * *

Okay! So that's done! Review and let me know how it was! I was thinking I would only make it a one shot, but if you guys like it that much, I can continue it (based on how many reviews I get!) Seriously though? Good or bad reviews, let me know what you thought of it! (just don't be too harsh, or too mean! Lol)

~Tsuki Dream


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I talked to a few friends (who have yet to review!!! Lol) and we all agreed, for the sake of non-confusion, that I need to explain the story a little bit…so the story takes place in the Naruto anime world, only they have our modern technology. For example…the bus *ding* (Lol), and TV, actual phones (maybe)…I am still kind of deciding about how much technology to put into it considering the fact that Naruto is unique for not having soo much technology….and please don't ask me why ninjas would take the bus, when it would be so much faster to just use their ninjutsu to get places…lol so I hope that explained the story, even just a little bit, and if not let me know and I can answer any questions.

Disclaimer: I in no way possible own Naruto or the characters…*sigh*

* * *

It's Going to Be a Long Night

~Chapter 2~

Sakura moved quickly and silently past the hospital. She didn't know quite what had possessed her to annoy the crap out of Hidan like that, but she had sadistically enjoyed it.

The reason why she had caught herself looking at Itachi Uchiha was because of his sharingan eyes. The moment she had seen them, she had known, without a doubt, that he was Sasuke's older brother…that and the uncanny resemblance, what little there actually was, in their looks. She was also a bit relieved and terrified that they had completely different personalities…that and she actually knew that Itachi was far more dangerous than Sasuke would ever become…and that thought made her smirk to herself just a little bit.

'But the bad thing is that I just attracted the attention of him and the Akatsuki, and now they are following me! How could I have been so stupid!' Sakura was mentally smacking herself in the head over her slip up. She had been running away from Sasuke and everyone else for four years now, and had never brought any attention to herself, and then in the space of minutes, she makes an idiot of herself and drew a very dangerous kind of attention to herself.

She had been slowly making her way through the forest behind the hospital, keeping a close attention to her dangerous pursuers, and failed to notice another very disturbing presence in the middle of the clearing she had just walked through. Of course, by the time she noticed she could not just turn and walk away. She was now trapped between one Uchiha, and the other who happened to have evil followers… For the second time that night, she mentally slapped herself in the forehead.

With the moonlight behind him, Sasuke only looked like a shadowy outline of a person, but she could clearly see his sharingan eyes pierce through the darkness to look at her. she didn't hide her frown of annoyance.

"Sakura…how have you been?" he asked it almost casually, and it annoyed the hell out of her. She snorted in response and his eyes narrowed at her.

"I'd be a hell lot better if you weren't here. So what do you want Sasuke? If you don't mind getting to the point as to why you're here? I'd greatly enjoy you **not **being in my sight…and there's no point in trying to use your sharingan technique on me…I know you are attempting to try and use it on me, but it's not going to work on me." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise but he stopped trying to control her with his sharingan eyes.

Little did anyone, other than Neji and Kakashi -sensei, know that after I had left the village to train on my own four years ago, I had developed my own eye technique. It was much like the Sharingan eye, and the Byakugan eye combined…but better. Kakashi and Neji had been the ones who had helped me develop the technique, but I still had yet to perfect it. As soon as I had seen his eyes start to swirl, in an attempt to use his technique on me, I had quickly armed my himitsugan eye. My eyes were now a brilliant gold color with cat slits. One of the techniques I had gotten help from Kakashi to develop, had been immunity to the sharingan eye.

"Yes, I see that… how is it you are able to do that Sakura, and why are your eyes gold? How is it that you managed to block my sharingan eyes? It is simply not possible of someone with your kind of strength. You have no talent and you never had any real powers. I hardly doubt you could have changed much in the last four years that you've been avoiding me. You are only nineteen, you are too young to possess any great powers." The way he said all of this just continued to **really **piss Sakura off.

"Sasuke you are an egotistical piece of crap, get lost." She said it with such venomous annoyance, that her fists were shaking in silent fury.

"If you honestly think so lowly of me, why would you even bother to take time out of your precious beauty primping time to come annoy me?! If you assumed me to be such a lowlife then get your pathetic royal ass out of my way" Sakura growled so menacing that Sasuke was taken aback slightly. This was definitely not the same Sakura he remembered.

"You will answer my question, Sakura!" he hissed out at her. No one ever disobeyed him.

"I don't have to answer you, you have no control over me whatsoever, Sasuke. I've realized a long time ago that my _crush _on you was one of the biggest mistakes in my life, and the only good thing that came out of it, was for me to finally understand that I can be a stronger kunoichi on my own. You were what was dragging me down, and I have no intentions on letting that happen ever again!" as she hissed at him her already slitted eyes narrowed at him.

"Unless you would like me to kill you…," she continued, "…then I suggest you stop bothering me!" she burst out.

Sasuke only frowned and then in a flash he appeared with his long sword drawn, and held up to her throat. "Tell me what your powers are!" he hissed.

"That was a **very **bad idea Sasuke…" Just then the moonlight shone over her golden eyes and flashed white gold, and in a bright flicker of moonlight she disappeared and reappeared right where he had been standing moments before.

Startled Sasuke spun around and then looked at her in surprise.

"How did you do that!? You didn't even use any chakra! That's not possible!" he hollered.

"You really are a pompous ass to think that I would tell you!" Her eyes seemed to spark with golden molten fury.

Her eyes flashed a bright gold, and just as if she had punched her fist into the ground with a chakra fueled punch, the ground fissured and rushed towards Sasuke so fast that he didn't have time to react. One moment h was standing there and the next he was crashing through the trees like a limp rag doll. He stopped near the forest line in sight of the hospital. He was definitely going to have both his arms broken, a leg, and a concussion from that hit.

It was then that she decided to make it known that she knew who was watching her intently. This wasn't good though. Her himitsugan technique used up a lot of physical energy, and she always collapsed immediately after releasing the technique. She would normally be out cold for at least three days, and as it was she felt that she would be out for at least a week. But until she knew it was safe she couldn't release it.

She looked up into the trees away from Sasuke's crash line.

"I know you guys are there, you can come out of the tree's now…" she tried not to show how tired she really was, and if she didn't look it, then her exhausted voice would have given it away. But the Akatsuki came out at her request.

"Can I help you?" she asked semi-enthusiastically.

"What is your eye technique called?" Itachi got straight to the point.

"I can't tell you…it's a secret." She smiled to herself at her little joke (a/n for those of you who don't know Himitsu means secret!)

"Why don't you release the technique?" he asked bluntly again.

"Why are you so curious? You guys were following me **before **you even knew about it." She stared stoically back at him.

"I am simply curious as to why you are still on your guard, even though my little brother has been taken care of." He stared levelly back at her.

"I don't know…maybe it has something to do with the fact that the infamous Akatsuki is **following** me!" she sighed exasperated. This was taking too long. She was wearing out quickly, but she didn't once lose her guard.

Tobi bounced up and danced around, "We would like to know if you will join us!"

"W-what!?" his suddenly cheerful, but serious outburst had shocked her.

"Sakura…" Itachi slowly said her name. She looked back at him and then realized too late that she had let her guard down. He was using his mangekyou sharingan on her, and she was too late to stop it. She struggled to fight it for a minute, and then he finally overcame her. her eyes slammed shut and she started to fall backwards.

None of the Akatsuki where close enough to catch her, but one of them could. Itachi ordered him to do so.

"Kakuzu." He said monotonously.

Kakuzu only nodded and then used his creepy technique to speedily extend his arms, and caught Sakura just before she hit the ground. He slowly retracted his arms, all the while holding Sakura in them.

When he had returned to normal everyone looked at Itachi.

"So what shall we do with her now?" Sasori, the ever so impatient one, asked.

"We take her back to our hideout with us. I used my mangekyou sharingan on her. She will not give us trouble, until I release her from it." Itachi said as he looked at the unconscious girl.

"Itachi, how come your sharingan eye worked on her when Sasuke's did not?" Deidra asked him curiously.

"Simple. Her eye technique uses quite a lot of her physical energy. I was also not able to influence her with it until her guard was down, and thanks to Tobi, she did became shocked and let her guard down.

"Yay! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi bounced up and down as all the ninja gave him an odd look.

"So it would seem that we still have to train her…" Zetsu said to no on in particular.

"Just not in the way we expected to anyways…you where right about this one Itachi…she is strong." Everyone all looked down at the sleeping girl.

"What the hell just happened! She could have killed us too!!!!" They all looked over at the scared crap-less Hidan, who had come back to reality in time to see what Sakura did to Sasuke without ever lifting a finger. Zetsu got a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Since she is going to be staying with us, Hidan, I think it would be wise to not swear around her since it _upsets_ her so much…you would hate for her to be angry with _you_ for something so insignificant.

Hidan paled as what Zetsu was saying sunk in. He was going to have to stop swearing around her if he didn't want to die…

Everyone started on their way to their hideout, carrying the unconscious girl with them.

She was definitely going to be royally pissed when she woke up…

And it was going to be along night when she did…

* * *

Yay! Done chapter two! And three is half way done! I have all these funny idea's in my head but they couldn't really all work for this chapter! Sorry! Anyways for those of you who are a romantic at heart (like me) we have a "moment" between Sakura and …I can't tell you who else! You might be surprised…and you might not be…I don't know. Anyways I hope that you liked it! And thank you to my reviewers! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think! I really appreciate your support!

~Tsuki Dream


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I have another fanfic that I am trying to review at the same time. I WAS working on that chapter, but I have had SO many reviews that I just have to keep updating this one! So thank you to all of you who have reviewed! And if you are one of the many reading this, and not reviewing I'll let you in on a secret…I update faster with more reviews! Lol so a lot of you have asked the same questions or comments and I will tell you now…a few of those questions will be answered in this chapter! SO with that said…READ!!!LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the characters… and I like it that way….because then I wouldn't have anything dead set in my mind! Yay for imagination!!!

* * *

It's Going to Be a Long Night

Chapter Three

It would have been wrong to say that everything was dark, even though it was…No, the ground was black, and the sky red. There was giant white crosses everywhere she looked. This place was creepy, but it was became suddenly terrifying as she realized where she was. She had talked to kakashi after he had woken from this, all those years ago. She had seen his physical, mental, and chakra's state afterwards, and how long it had taken for him to get better…This was the Mangekyou Sharingan.

She instantly went on her guard. She wasn't pinned up to the crosses like Kakashi had been, and that gave her more questions then answers as to why she was there…

"So this is the Mangekyou Sharingan then, Itachi?" she slowly turned around to see him standing right behind her. She hadn't actually known he was there, just suspected. All of her senses were being dulled the longer she stayed here. She hastily took a step back in surprise and, unseen to her, he smirked in response. She regained her composure quickly. She waved her hand to the crosses around her.

"Kakashi told me what happened to him when he was here…" her eyes dropped from his and towards the crosses. Now that he was here she was even more afraid as to what was going on, and as equally surprised that he wasn't torturing her.

Without a sound his strong arms suddenly encircled her shoulders and held her back against his chest. He was at least a head taller than her, so she had no hopes of getting away. She was so shocked and caught off guard that she couldn't move anyways. He leaned down slightly to talk in her ear.

"You are wondering why I haven't tortured you like I did to Kakashi when he was here." It wasn't a question, he knew what she was thinking. She was about to retort back when he shocked her again by nuzzling her neck. She shivered and in response his arms held her tighter, pulling her closer than she already was. Her eyes were transfixed to one of the crosses right in front of her eyes. There was no way to escape.

"I used this technique on you, not to torture you, but to make sure you didn't cause any trouble for us when we took you, Sakura." His voice was deep and strong and held no emotion.

"W-what? You don't mean that you-" but her voice suddenly failed her as his lips pressed to her neck. Out of a pure instinctual response to get away, she tried to step back away from him, which had the opposite affect than she had hoped…because he was behind her, not in front of her. She could feel his low chuckle as he pulled her closer. She tried to squirm her head out of the way but only ended up subduing herself in his hold.

"Yes Sakura… we kidnapped you. I used this technique on you because just like it had with Kakashi, you are already feeling it's affects on your physical, mental, and chakra's state. This way you won't be able to attempt to try anything to escape when you wake up a month from now…"

"A month! What's the point in asking someone to join you if you are just going to force them to join anyways!" she didn't know if she could do it, she unleashed her Himitsugan eye. All of her surroundings shook violently and itachi was no longer behind her. Now he was in front of her a meter away and he was frowning at her.

"Let me out Itachi!" she demanded. He said nothing…which she interpreted as a no. her eyes glowed, and she frowned in determination to set herself free…

* * *

"Stop!" Everyone looked at Itachi, as he walked up to Kakuzu.

"What's wrong?" Sasori looked annoyed at Itachi for stopping their progress. They were only a few hours away from their hideout, and had been travelling for almost three days.

Itachi walked up to the girl in Kakuzu's arms. He placed two fingers on her head as she started to stir.

"Itachi, are you releasing the technique on her?" Hidan asked alarmed, he started to hide behind Deidra who moved away out of annoyance.

"No, Hidan, she is releasing it herself…" He stared at her unblinkingly, as he concentrated on restraining her. She started thrashing around slightly and suddenly Hidan shot out of the air and smashed halfway through a tree.

"What the Hell was that!" He shouted in frustration!"

Everyone looked from her to Hidan in shocked but impressed silence. Then he clued in and shut up. As Itachi worked on suppressing her chakra into a seal, so she couldn't use it, Hidan slowly made his way back to the group, irritated.

"Why did I have to be the one she blasted out of thin air…" he grumbled

"Maybe she is feeling hostile towards you…" Zetsu had suddenly appeared behind him as he was speaking, and Hidan jumped horrified. Zetsu only grinned maliciously and went to watch Sakura.

Finally she stopped moving around aggressively, and she was still in Kakuzu's arms. Itachi walked away from them and led the way home.

"Alright, time to keep moving…" Kisame said as he trudged behind him.

Inside the technique Sakura had been restrained by thousands of large chains. She was tied onto the top of one of the crosses, and was unconscious. Around the base of the cross there was a large seal suppressing her large amount of chakra.

It was going to take longer than a month for her to recover now, but Itachi had done what he had to in order to keep her in control. She couldn't wake up until after they had gotten to their destination. She was going to be a member of the Akatsuki, whether she wanted to or not, after Pein heard about this… her destiny was going to be decided for her.

* * *

Okay so that one is done for you! I hope you liked it! Hee hee there was even a bit of unconscious Hidan bullying! Lol. I think it is safe to say that he is terrified of Sakura now! Okay reviewers, get ready…set… TYPE!!!!

~Tsuki Dream


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so here is the longer than normal awaited chapter four! I am going to be nice and forewarn all you lovely reviewers by answering your questions and comments…so in short in this chapter you will see:

-what happens next! (yay!)

-yes Sakura does kick some butt (but not in this chapter!)

-you will definitely see if she breaks free in this chapter

-yes Hidan got scared (wouldn't you be!?) and he will only get worse much to our own amusement! lol

-yes Sakura will be a "couple" with someone, but not in this chapter!

And last but not least!...

-no Sakura hasn't changed much, but she will, and yes she will be forced to join the Akatsuki, yes it is a little mean, but don't worry she will get them back!

Disclaimer: I in no way possible in the realm of the living own Naruto or its characters…

* * *

It's Going To Be A Long Night

Chapter Four

The Akatsuki had finally made it to their "home" without any more trouble from Sakura. They all quickly realized that whatever Itachi had done to her had worked. Itachi himself refused to go back in there and aggravate her, for fear of waking her up so she could release the justu and free herself.

As they got closer to the hidden entrance of their home, they were greeted by a serious looking woman with blue hair. As they got closer she began to look at Kakuzu in shocked silence.

Kakuzu was carrying a frail looking girl in his arms, and judging by the way he was holding her; he was being protective as well. This in itself was horrifying and suspenseful for Konan, who feared for the safety of the pink haired girl.

'wait…pink hair? I wonder if that's her natural color…if it is, then in a way she is just like me!' Konan thought in excitement. She rushed towards the two.

"Kakuzu! Why are you carrying an unconscious girl? Who is that?" she started to reach out to the girl, when a low threatening growl came from Kakuzu. Her hand stopped short, and she stared up at the man frozen in fear. Kakuzu pulled Sakura out of her reach, just a little bit and glared at her.

'He's acting like a protective animal… I better back off…' she slowly pulled her hands back and put them up in a cautious way.

"Kakuzu, I wasn't going to hurt her…" she said slowly and backed away a bit. She dropped her hands and looked at Itachi.

"So do you mind explaining what the hell is-"

"DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF HER!!!" Hidan burst out

"-going on?" she was now very confused at Hidan's sudden out burst… she looked at him like he had finally snapped.

"I will explain everything when we speak to Pein." Itachi said stoically. He looked a little tired.

"Okay, then who would like to explain why Hidan has finally gone nuts?" she looked over at Tobi and Deidra, knowing full well that they would both take extreme pleasure in ratting out Hidan. Tobi got to it first.

"Hidan got out-witted by Sakura-chan! He was speechless! And she beat on him while she was asleep!" Tobi blurted out.

"Hidan speechless!? I wish I had been there for that!" Konan smirked evilly at Hidan.

"DAMNIT TOBI I'LL KILL YOU!!" Hidan flushed red from anger and embarrassment.

"Don't swear in her presence, Hidan…" Zetsu maliciously warned. Hidan stopped in mid-stride, frozen stiff.

By this time they had reached Pein's office and had been beckoned inside. As the group explained everything that had happened, Konan became more and more amazed by the beautiful girl in front of her. She could tell Pein was as equally as amazed by her.

After they had finished explaining everything, Pein agreed to test her after she recovered. Itachi informed them that it would take at least a month for her to wake up after he released her, and then it would take another month for her to fully recover.

"Very well, in two months' time I will arrange for Konan to test her and report back to me. If I find her suitable for it, we will arrange for her to join us. Konan is there room for her in your apartments?" he looked at Konan knowing full well that there was more then enough _rooms _in her apartments to house at least four people. She bowed slightly to Pein and answered that there was.

"Good, you may all go and rest now." He nodded to them and they all left. Once outside Konan turned to Kakuzu and Itachi.

"Follow me and you can release the technique on her and then you can both leave." She watched Kakuzu carefully, but since Pein had ordered it he made no sound of objection.

When they reached her rooms Kakuzu laid Sakura down and Konan pulled the covers up to her chin. Itachi reached down and then released the technique on her. His eyes seemed slightly worried as he left. Kakuzu stayed where he was and Konan glared at him.

"Normally I would say back off and get out of my room, but I know you'd kill me in my sleep if I did, so you can pull up a chair and sit in the corner. But if I even so much as catch you twitch in her direction I can promise you I will get Pein and we will kill you. Do NOT touch her." Konan said it in a final tone that the rest of the Akatsuki had learned not to mess with. Kakuzu nodded and then leaned back in his chair and sat, unmoving, while he carefully watched Sakura, to make sure no harm came to her.

For two days Kakuzu watched Konan take care of Sakura, and realizing that she was not going to harm Sakura, he left. Signaling to Konan that he trusted Sakura in her hands. Kakuzu hadn't slept for two days and finally went and got some rest. Little did either of them know that two of the Akatsuki members were planning on taking Sakura's powers and then getting rid of her. Tobi listened and ran to warn Konan. Konan told Tobi to go find Zetsu, and have him come up and guard the door. Tobi had run off to go find Zetsu, before Deidra and Hidan had reached the rooms. They opened the door to find Konan standing there waiting for them.

"Deidra, go distract Konan." Hidan gestured back to his partner in crime.

"yeah, yeah, yeah…" Deidra lazily pulled Konan into the hallway and started to attack her and keep her away from the door. Hidan inched up to the sleeping girl when he heard Konan laughing uncontrollably and then all noise in the hallway stopped. Hidan looked behind him to see an unconscious Deidra on the floor and behind him was a very dark looking Zetsu.

"I will eat you in your sleep if you take another step towards Sakura…" Zetsu's black side said in a terrifying wicked grin. Hidan stood frozen to the spot staring in horror.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to look at Sakura who was struggling to sit up. She was holding her head as she opened her eyes, and instantly seeing the golden color in them, Hidan screamed like a little girl and grabbing Deidra , who had just woken up, flew out of the room.

Konan and Zetsu were both amazed.

"Zetsu, it's only been two days…you might want to go get Itachi…" she whispered. Zetsu nodded and disappeared. Sakura's eyes focused in on her and narrowed at her cloak.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded. She glared at Konan, and Konan quickly realized why Hidan was so afraid of her. She leveled her own gaze at the girl.

"My name is Konan, and you are Sakura."

"I know who I am!" she hissed. Just then everyone came to the door and looked at Sakura in shocked silence. Itachi stepped into the room. He slowly walked towards Sakura swirling his Sharingan eyes.

"That's not going to work on me Itachi, and you know that." She glowered at him. He said nothing only continued to walk towards her. Her golden eyes suddenly flashed, and everyone realized that a sunbeam had hit her arm. Next thing anyone knew Sakura was outside and running away from them.

"What the hell just happened Itachi!?" Konan shouted.

"I could tell you and waste time, but I promise you if she hits another sun beam we will never find her again." He glared back at her.

Pein watched in amused silence, while munching on popcorn, from his window as everyone frantically rushed outside to pursue the girl. It had only been two days and she was fully recovered.

"That girl will definitely become a member of the Akatsuki." Pein said in amused silence.

* * *

Well there you go! And I am sorry it took so long. It might take me a little while to update again (I don't really know) because I am in the middle of trying to move. But I will do my best! Thanks for reading now start reviewing!

~Tsuki Dream


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, AND DEVOTED READERS!!!! Sorry I have been away for so long…my family is in the process of a very nasty move and I still have no computer ( I am using my relatives' computers) so I will try my hardest to continue to write to your standards, just realize that I am in the zone where there isn't much time for me to write or type…so bare with me!!! Lol so to answer so questions and comments:

-Cold fyre…your comments are not going to be repeated or commented on publicly, due to the reason that you where there when I first wrote this and blah blah blah blah…just go find bob and eat some popcorn!! Lol ;P

- yes sakura will run…lol

-Okay the whole sunbeam thing…basically in the way that gaara can use sand for practically anything…Sakura can control natural light in the samw way…make sense? If not message me and I will clarify!!

- thank you immature child, I love you too, (and I only say that cuz I know the real you!! Cold fyre get some control over this person over here!!!! Lol

On with the story!!!

Disclaimer : Oh and I don't own anything (except for a room stashed full to the brim of crap in boxes!!)

Its Going To Be A Long night

Chapter five

In order to find Sakura quickly and efficiently, each Akatsuki member split up to search in different directions. Sakura thinking she was a safe distance away, released her himitsugan eye. She didn't faint, only instantly became tired. Her run in with the Mangekyou sharingan eye, had actually improved her control and strength over her own ability.

"So it looks like you have become stronger in a short amount of time, huh?" a voice said from behind her. Sakura whipped around, but when she didn't see anyone behind her. She trusted her instincts and looked up.

And there was Deidra floating above her, on a giant white clay looking bird. She took a step back, preparing to run, but Deidra noticed the slight movement.

"Don't run. I don't want you to get into trouble…" Deidra landed the bird on the ground and jumped off to stand directly in front of her.

"What do you mean?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Well seeing as how it was Itachi that you actually ran away from, if it's Itachi that finds you, he will be very unhappy with you and you'll get into trouble…" he said calmly.

" Why would that matter to you at all?" she snorted back. Her obvious stubbornness surprised Deidra slightly.

" Simple…I don't like Itachi…In fact I have never liked him since the moment I met him. We don't get along. So anyways, you might as well come back with me. That way you won't be in trouble." He replied calmly

"In trouble from who?" she inquired.

" From our leader. "

" Who's your leader?"

"Right now that doesn't concern you."

"Right." She said expressionlessly.

Deidra opened his mouth to explain, when he was interrupted by a loud voice from behind Sakura.

"SAKURA!!" Just as Tobi's voice rang out from directly behind her, he slammed into her back sending her pitching forwards. She would have slammed face first into the ground if it weren't for a pair of strong arms that encircled her, and a muscled chest that stood in her way.

She looked up to see a _very _slightly blushing Deidra who had caught her. As soon as she was steady on her feet, he released her and stood back.

"uhh…sorry…" he looked over her head at Tobi who was hugging her from her back. Deidra gave him a stern look.

"Tobi you know better than to jump on people from behind…" he scolded him.

"Sorry Deidra…" Tobi's head hung in shame. Sakura turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eye. It just so happened that she caught sight of something from behind Tobi, that was right outside the tree line. It also just so happened that Deidra noticed it too.

In one graceful movement, Deidra scooped Sakura up in one arm and flung her over his shoulder. Seconds after he jumped onto his clay bird and took to the air in a huge gust of wind.

"Tobi ! Distract Zetsu!"  
"Hai-WHAT!!?? Z-Zetsu!?" Tobi whirled around to face the tree line to see Zetsu calmly walking towards him as Deidra flew off. Sakura watched over the side of the bird as Tobi started to run underneath the bird.

"Hey Wait for me!!!" Tobi cried.

"Why are you running from Zetsu? Isn't he your team member?" Sakura asked Deidra. He turned to look at her.

"Because he is scary…"he sweat dropped. Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Because he's…scary." She deadpanned, "Why are you so afraid of your own team member?" she looked at him like he just grew bright pink pig tails. He noticed her reprimanding look and he recoiled at the stoic glare.

"Hey! First of all he is not **my **team member, Sasori is. And second he is a-"

"cannibal." A deep voice said.

Deidra looked at sakura and she looked at him. "deidra did you just hit puberty?"

"wha-no! I -" Deidra had looked down in frustration and then stopped mid-sentence. Sakura followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

Zetsu's head was rippling out of the bird in between them. Zetsu had spoken.

Deidra was pulled out of his shock as soon as he heard Sakura say. "Oh hi, zetsu." He saw her smile at him. _What the hell? _He thought. He shook his head and his survival instinct kicked in.

In the next few seconds, many things happened all at once.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP HERE!?" Just as soon as deidra spoke, he grabbed sakura's arm and threw her off the bird, while he jumped off the other side. Then the bird exploded. Sakura watched the sky burn , forgetting that she was falling. She also had no doubt that it didn't do any good whatsoever.

"Sakura!" she looked over at deidra who looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. She looked down and saw the last few meters between her and the ground quickly rushing up to her. She blocked her face with her arms and heard the sound of impact. Then she waited for the pain.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating in the air. Then she felt a slight tug, and she was moving to the side. She turned her head to see that Kakuzu's arm had extended and caught her.

He placed her gently down in front of him and said nothing. She stared up into his eyes. He was a creepy guy, yes he was, but what she saw in his eyes was the same fatherly protection for her, that kakashi had grown for her over the years. She instantly felt strangely safe around him and knew that he would never hurt her. It was a strange feeling but the eyes are the windows to a person's true intent. She had known this before Sasuke had even tried to leave the village years ago. But that was different. She had believed that she could change him. But she was young and naïve back then. She shook her thought from her head and focused back on the strange man in front of her.

Even though all common sense was saying to scream and run away from the place. She noticeably relaxed in front of him and smiled up at him.

Her eyes talked to his that she understood him and accepted the strange relationship. This surprised kakuzu, since no one ever truly understood him before. But he was grateful.

"Sakura!" Deidra had somehow recovered and was running towards her, Tobi hot on his heels. Tobi was also the one that had yelled. Deidra had a serious look on his face, and he was staring straight at her. Sakura was instantly on her guard, until she noticed zetsu chasing the two. Deidra was still charging for sakura and Kakuzu's arms shot out towards him with sakura in the middle. Just as Kakuzu was about to hit him, he was suddenly flying unnaturally sideways away from both immediate dangers. He landed on his butt beside Sasori who released his chakra strings. Deidra had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Sakura's attempt at holding in her chuckle, did not succeed and everyone looked at her.

Everyone now included Sasori, Deidra, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and sakura.

"Well, guess we better head back now." She smiled at them.

"WHAT!!!!" Hidan 's screech came from behind a tree. He stormed out to confron her but stopped a very safe distance away.

"what do you mean 'GO BACK'!?" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"well seeing as how it is night time and I can't get away, then we might as well. Besides I am greatly out numbered and I am sick of being grabbed, pushed, tossed, shoved and thrown around. And if I contue to run then more of that will happen. So I am heading back willingly." Everyone who had a visible and non-stoic face was looking at her stupefied.

"actually I don't honestly mind becoming a member of the akatsuki, especially if it will get sasuke off my back."

"Then why did you run?" everyone turned to look at the oncoming Itachi, who had spoken. As well as Konan, and Kisame who were following him. Sakura snorted and all attention was again on her.

"I ran from **you. **I don't know what idea's you got in thinking I was going to fall for your 'seduction' inside the mangekyou, but I hate you just as much as I hate sasuke. And I am not going to be either of your guys' play toy…**ever**." She glared at the unnervingly expressionless uchiha.

"and why is that?" he asked her with a dark look. He silently dared her to say what he knew she was going to say.

Unfortunately for him, that didn't unnerve her and her chin tilted upwards, giving her the look of a dark and demonic princess.

"because as much as you hate to admit it, you and sasuke are **exactly** alike!" Itachi said nothing, just stared at her. Kakuzu eyed him and moved closer to sakura.

The slight movement did not go unnoticed by anyone. Even Tobi watched in fascinated horror. They all expected Sakura to die then and there…

…until Itachi silently turned and walked away.

Itachi was the first to leave the clearing, with Kisame close behind him. Konan stood watching in wonder while Sakura smiled up at Kakuzu and turned to leave. Konan closed her eyes, smirked then followed the other two akatsuki. Zetsu had already dissapeard and HIdan, not wanting to get beaten on by her again, scrambled after Konan.

Tobi, Deidra, Sasori and Kakuzu all escorted Sakura back to the secret base.

Back at the base, Pein having finished his popcorn was now eating sushi. Konan, Itachi were all waiting for some orders from him. Kisame, however, was in a corner crying. The other three akatsuki watched the rest of the group casually stroll back into sight. The silence was deafening, until Pein finally decided to speak.

"Truly an amazing girl…Konan go greet her and show her to her quarters…I'm sure that it has been more than enough of a long night to her."

Without a word Konan bowed, then turned and left.

"I can see why you are so infatuated with her, Itachi…but based on what Zetsu has told me of on the way you two interact with each other…I would highly suggest not getting on her bad side…" Neither looked at each other, and Itachi didn't respond. His eyes were completely focused on the pink haired wonder outside.

"Kisame." Pein spoke to said ninja, who in turn looked warily up at him.

"would you like a pickle-"

"YES!"

"-'d salmon?"

"wah, no!" Kisame ran away crying and running wildly away slammed sakura over, sending her to slam into Kakuzu's chest. She straightened up, and glared down at Kisame, as her eyes flashed gold. Konan watched as Hidan, who was hiding behind the couch, jumped and with a loud "Meep!" flashed his existence out of the room from sheer terror. Konan hid her small and controlled smile behind her fingers.

Sakura refocused her attention from Hidan back to Kisame…who was cowering from her in fear, but not visibly of course. The blue-skinned ninja simply looked paler, and a shade of white had replaced his blue one.

"Why did you knock me over?" she demanded.

"Because- he was eating sushi…" kisame muttered pathetically while silent tears streamed down his face.

"ooooooooohhh…" everyone said with grave sympathy. Sakura, on the other hand, looked at the ninja like he had finally shattered his marbles.

"Sakura…" Konan said calmly. Her outward appearance was that of a cunning person plotting their next move. This alone in itself, forced the attention of everyone in the room. Sakura, however, could tell that she was trying to suppress her laughter.

"You will be rooming with me…I will show you to your quarters…" Sakura said nothing, merely inclined her head in acknowledgement, and started to follow the retreating figure of the blue-haired Kunoichi.

It didn't take long for sakura to discover that her 'quarters' was basically a penthouse suite, that was similar in size to the one accross the hallway…which was Konan's. The hallway, had a door that led to the main hallway. It was basically a maze of hallways, and the men slept on the other side of the base completely, giving the girls much needed privacy. They basically had an entire half of the base to themselves.

As soon as Konan finished showing her around her new living quarters, they both looked at each other and at the exact same time said the same thing.

"Is that your natural hair color? Yes it is!"

"Is that your natural hair color? Yes it is!"

They stared at each other for a moment, then chuckled slightly, and internally swore the boys would **never **hear that sound.

"I apologize for being rude when I woke up earlier…" She looked very sincere in her apology.

"ha ha, don't be! It was priceless…if not slightly terrifying, but I would be just as cranky if I woke up and there was a bunch of idiots making noise in my room." She stifled more laughter, but did not cover her amused and sadistic looking smirk.

So I noticed that you found Hidan's reaction, to my eyes flashing, to be quite amusing." Sakura supplied.

"You noticed that?"

"My himitsugan eye, does not really miss much…" Sakura admitted.

"So you knew he was there?" she asked giving her a curious look.

"Yep." Sakura said lightly. Her attitude and personality amused Konan.

"You're an amusing person to watch, Sakura…I think we will get along just fine…so long as you don't start acting like the boys. I think being in the Akatsuki is going to be a lot more fun with another girl around here." Konan smiled at her newly found friend.

"What do you mean? I would have thought that Orochimaru would have pulled off the whole feminine thing perfectly." Sakura replied all too innocently. Konan couldn't hold it back any longer. The look on Sakura's face with the sentence that had just come with it was hysterical. Konan burst into a fit of laughter, but was still trying to restrain herself…which resulted in her covering her mouth, laughing, and leaning against the wall for support.

It was the first time Konan had laughed like that in a long time.

"Yep, we will definitely get along just fine, Sakura. Although…you might want to consider getting some rest. Tomorrow I have been ordered to organize a test for you to see if you are worthy to join us or not."

"A test? What kind of a test are we talking about?" Sakura gazed at her suddenly serious.

"It will be a test fairly similar to that of the chuunin exams, but a lot harder. You will obviously have to fight one of the Akatsuki, and not get killed yourdself. If you pass, then you're in. Depending on how well you beat your opponent, will also tell us at what you skill level is like…but judging from what I have seen and heard of so far…it would be interesting to see how you would fare against all of us…one at a time of course." Konan added at seeing the stricken look on Sakura's face…

'_I'm good, but I'm not THAT good_.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Well I don't know how well it would count, seeing as how he is no longer dead, but a few years ago I did manage to kill Sasori…or at least I had thought I killed him…"

"That was you?! He was so pissed when he woke up…but for some reason he didn't go after you to try and kill you like we all expected him to. I asked him about it and all he said was that, 'someone with that level of skill deserved to live life and get stronger.' What exactly happened during that fight?"

"Well…I **could **tell you…but then I would have to kill you." Sakura said with a joking smile.

"ha, ha very funny." Konan smirked. "But seriously, what did happen?"

"I think that if he hasn't told anyone then there is something that he doesn't want you to know…so I would ask him for any specifics that he may end up telling you." Sakura said with an apologetic shrug. "Besides, I have no doubt that he has gotten stronger, just as I have, and I don't want to risk getting killed for saying the wrong thing."

"That is a very wise move…I can see that you have a knack for thinking ahead…something that some of the boys lack…"

"well if we can get the both of you to relate your story, then we could possibly overlook the test, and just let you in…however you might still have to fight someone just to see where which group you fight better with… You will have to go talk to Sasori right now…he isn't asleep at this hour. If you can convince him to anyways. It is worth a try all the same."

"I will." Sakura walked out the door and wasn't surprised to see that Kakuzu was standing outside the outer hall door. He watched her leave and was about to follow her when Konan spoke to him.

"You know Kakuzu, if anything ends badly with that girl and us, you'll have a serious choice to make…You sure chose one hell of an amazing girl to get all fatherly and protective over…"

"That's why I chose her…" Kakuzu growled in response. Konan looked at him surprised for a moment.

"I see…" and with that Konan walked away to organize the preparations for tomorrow.

Even if Sakura did end up taking the test tomorrow, Konan was still excited to see what Sakura could do.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: So I do not own anything Naruto…at all…so please just enjoy my fanatical story….(yes I am aware that, that might not be a word) lol

* * *

Its Going To Be A Long night

Chapter Six

A Compromise

Sakura had no idea where Sasori's room even was. So for a few minutes she was aimlessly wandering around in circles…until she rounded a corner and nearly collided with Hidan.

"GAH! WHAT THE F-RUIT ARE YOU DOING?!" he choked out in horror. Sakura merely smiled at him.

"You are going to show me where Sasori's room is." Hidan knew better than to argue. So with a weary sound that was a mix between a sigh and a groan, he led the way to sasori's room.

All the way to Sasori's room he kept looking nervously at her, but she was trying to ignore him, and she concentrated on memorizing the layout of the confusing building.

He came to a stop in front of a door, which she assumed was Sasori's room. He knocked on the door for her. He was standing directly in front of her, so she could not be seen, or even see. She used her byakugan powers to see through Hidan, and she was suddenly extremely nervous as the doorknob slowly turned.

'What if he holds a grudge against me for killing him? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…' she thought.

The door opened a fraction to reveal a very suspicious looking Deidra. Sakura silently breathed a sigh of relief as she let go of the technique.

"Why not just barge in instead, HIdan? That's what you always do, un." HIdan's face turned red as he stepped aside and pointed at Sakura.

She insisted on me knocking! She's here to talk to Sasori!" Deidra looked surprised, and the door opened wider to reveal a stoic looking Sasori.

He stared at her intently, and then pushed Deidra out of his room. "You two may leave." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Three pairs of eyes looked at him in shock and no one moved. Sasori leaned against the door, folded his arms across his chest, and glared at her for taking too long.

"Are you going to make me wait, or are you going to talk from there?" Sakura's eyes widened a fraction, and then she quickly stepped forwards and entered the dimly lit room.

As the door silently closed in Hidan and deidra's faces, they both looked at each other in silent worry and surprise, clearly written on their faces.

"You don't think that they…?" Hidan's voice trailed off

"NO way!" Deidra nearly shouted at him in fury. "Don't forget, HIdan, that she is the one who **killed** him…he keeps ranting about how he hates her, and how much he wants to kill her. He completely hates her…" Deidra looked at the door.

"Maybe she is scared of him and is trying to make a truce with him?" Hidan had a hopeful look in his eye at the idea of her being afraid of something.

* * *

As the two walked away arguing, on the other side of the door the two ninja listened quietly as the two left. When their voices finally disappeared, Sasori looked at Sakura without any expression in his cold dark red eyes.

"well what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked her stonily. She looked up from the door to him.

"Right. Well as you already know, Konan is going to be testing me tomorrow… but she said there would be a chance that I do not have to be tested if either one of us were to re-enact what happened between us when we battled before." She already had a good idea as to what his answer was going to be.

"As much as I would love to humor you, no." His beautifully lethal voice said with sarcasm. Sakura just closed her eyes and smiled. Reopening them she replied to Sasori.

"Yeah, I knew you would say that….that's why I refused to tell Konan when she asked… Sorry for wasting your precious time." She turned and walked towards the door. She almost reached it when a warm hand grabbed her wrist and none too gently pulled her back to face him. She looked at the wrist and then up into the face of the owner. Shock flew across her face. He smirked at her knowingly.

"What?"

"Don't be surprised kunoichi. It is unbecoming of you. I am in fact immortal….you merely managed to beat one of my puppets that I made to look like myself." Dark humor flashed through his eyes at her reaction. She in turn frowned slightly from his insult, and then to his comment.

"You refused to explain to Konan, why? It involved you as much as it did I." He was confused as to her motives, and that did not please him.

"Exactly." She looked at him in a way that mentioned he should know the obvious. That irked him even further.

"What?" he said stonily.

"It involved you as much as it did me. If she didn't know anything about it, other than you were extremely pissed afterwards, then I didn't have any right to say anything. You obviously wanted to keep it a secret, so I had no reason to interfere with that." She looked at him in all seriousness.

"Why would you do that? I am your enemy."

"You won't be if everything goes well tomorrow. Besides I have never been one to be the tell-tale rat. That's just annoying."

"That doesn't answer my question, kunoichi." He growled, clearly annoyed by now. She merely gave a half hearted shrug.

Even in the dim light that was the moment that Sasori realized two very different things at once.

First, he had obviously underestimated this girl and her sense of self-preservation.

And secondly, The girl was not even hiding the fact that she was hiding something from him.

A sinister smirk, that some would consider cruel, slowly spread across his face. He took a step closer to her, his smile spreading at her discomfort, and leaned towards her ear.

"I believe we can, indeed, come up with a compromise, Kunoichi…" She didn't dare to move. She could feel how irate and annoyed he was. She slowly nodded her head in understanding. He whispered something into her ear, and her eyes widened at his compromise.

"You want me to what?" Her eyes widened slightly and his narrowed down into hers as he stapped away from her.

"Yes or no, Kunoichi…" Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"Fine…deal."

And that was how she sealed her fate. With just two words.

* * *

Bwahahaha a cliffy (of sourts). I'm horrible aren't I?! lol. Actually I would like to apologise….I am still having problems with my computer so I need to use my mom's computer to type the actual chapters, but I have some written….the problem is finding time to type when my mom isn't using her computer…so you guys will have to just bear with me for a bit here….but don't worry I have not forgotten all of you! SO I THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!!! ARIGATO!!!!

Just a side note here for all of you. If you like the funny-randomness of this story, then check out 15 minutes written by my good friend cold fyre. Cold fyre, immature child, and myself actually have characters based on our personality in that story. It is even funnier than my story, and we even get idea's from each other….She desperately needs some reviewers, so help us out here! And the next chapter of my story is going to be coming on its way! So while you're waiting, seriously, check it out!

Thanks all!

Tsuki Dream


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: So I do not own anything Naruto…at all…so please just enjoy my fanatical story….(yes I am aware that, that might not be a word) lol

* * *

Its Going To Be A Long night

Chapter Seven

Test Day

Sakura walked outside and shielded her eyes from the sun. Sasori had actually talked to their leader, who she still wasn't allowed to see, and had returned saying that, the leader still wished to see how well she could fight and hold her own against the others, but basically she was unofficially in.

'SO I am technically a member of the Akatsuki now…I wonder what would happen if Tsunade and Naruto were to find out? But there is no chance of that. Information on the Akatsuki is very difficult to find as it is.' Sakura mused to herself while she walked to the testing grounds. She hadn't even realized that she had gotten there until Konan spoke to her.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" The blue haired Akatsuki member asked her. Sakura looked up at her and then gave a small nervous smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said slowly.

"That's all we are asking for, Sakura. As of right now we have all agreed to let you in and be one of us. However, this is just a test so that we can determine what skills you have and what you will need to be improved on. It is no longer a death match, now it is fairly similar to a… chuunin exams…if you want to think of it that way. So the match will be over when either you or your opponent backs out from the match and calls it quits. But really anything goes." Konan tried to reassure the girl. Konan was idly twirling an origami pencil in her hands while she spoke.

"Okay so…who am I fighting?"

" Well, to start off you will probably fight someone we pick at random, or whoever volunteers…but ideally we would like to test your skills against all of us, but nothing is set in stone."

"So basically I am supposed to fight everyone, but I may not end up doing that? That's pretty casual."

"yes well as I have said earlier, we have already decided to let you in, so it's not as official or serious as it would normally be." Konan looked at her to ask her if she was ready. With Sakura's nod Konan looked up over at the guys who were all sitting on a rocky ledge high up above the two girls.

"All right! Which one of you will volunteer to fight Sakura first!" Konan all but yelled. Sakura smiled and half expected to hear a Temari style "You-maggots!" at the end. With that thought of old friends Sakura's smile quickly disappeared and she stared blankly at a rock in front of her.

"I will test Sakura-chan!" a cheery voice yelled. Sakura's eyes widened and then she was rammed into from behind, with a crushing hug from Tobi. The force of the attack left Sakura face planted into the ground with Tobi cheerfully sitting on top of her back.

"To…bi?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?!" he asked earnestly.

"Can you get off me? I can't breath…"

Tobi instantly leapt off of Sakura, and hauled her into a sitting position by the cuff of her shirt and started swinging her in a circle.

"BREATHE, SAKURA-CHAN,BREATHE!!!" Tobi bellowed in a frantic voice. In mid swing Sakura disappeared and Tobi fell flat onto his butt.

Hidan leaned over to the akatsuki member beside him.

"Hey where did that bitch go…?" When he received no answer he looked over at the person and instantly paled in horror.

Sakura had appeared without anyones notice and was sitting amongst the on-looking akatsuki members. And she was also sitting right beside Hidan. She sat staring at him with her elbow propped on her knee and her chin resting in her hand. She was smiling a very suspiciously looking dangerous, and calm, smile with her eyes closed.

Then her eyebrow twitched.

"HOLY HELL-O!" Hidan jumped up and away from her with his arm up to protect himself.

"Hello to you too…" she opened her golden eyes and grinned wickedly.

Instantly everyone dived off the platform to stand on the ground with Konan.

No one had even felt her presence when she had appeared amongst them. She had caught all of them completely off guard.

She hopped down to their level and smiled sweetly.

"so who is my first test victim?"

"I believe you have just effectively passed the test against all of them, Sakura Haruno." The words came from a heart stopping, cold voice. Her eyes widened as cold fear grabbed her heart. She turned around to face the speaker and was face to face with their leader. He smiled very slightly at her guarded expression.

"I have that affect on people. My name is Pein, and I am the leader of the Akatsuki."

"So…you're saying that I just passed the test? But I didn't even fight anyone."

"there was no need to. After all you appeared amongst all of the other members and no one noticed you. That act alone tells me that you are more than capable, considering that you had more than enough time to have killed all of them in that time. Welcome into the Akatsuki."

"Thank you…"

"Haruno. I have seen and heard many things, both good and bad, about your powers. While you are strong, you still have many weaknesses and skills that need to be worked on and improved. Before you go on any missions I expect you to work and train with others. At this point you may be a liability to us."

"Yes, sir." Pein walked away and Sakura looked down. At the mention of her being a liability, she was instantly reminded why she had left Konoha. The memory of her friends and team always protecting her, how she wasn't even strong enough to stop the boy she had loved, and how no matter how hard she trained she had never really been strong on her own. She hadn't even "killed" Sasori on her own. As hard as she tried to hide the feelings of pain and regret on her face, there was one who noticed it. Sasori carefully watched her with cold eyes. Knowing full well what she was thinking. He turned and sollowed Pein back into the base.

"Pein wishes for you to rest up for the rest of the day." Konan spoke quietly to her, staying by her side.

Itachi watched her with calculating eyes from a distance, Zetsu briefly glanced at her Kisame huffed but didn't look at her, and Hidan was watching her in a way that made her angry. Deidara and Konan both stayed by her side in concern, and she couldn't see him, but she knew Kakuzu was standing protectively behind her. Tobi was bouncing obliviously ahead of them on the way inside.

Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, and Hidan all went inside. When they were gone Deidara touched Sakura's arm with one finger in concern.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright?" She jerked up and slightly away from him, being brought back to earth.

"yeah I'm fine. Let's go inside. TOBI I'LL RACE YOU!" she bounded ahead of them to catch up to Tobi. Deidara chased after her, and Kakuzu simply calmly walked away from them and into the building.

Konan had noticed that ever since Pein had spoken to her that something was wrong and was upsetting Sakura.

'I'll have to ask her about that later.' Konan decided and walked into the building with them as well.

* * *

HEY GUYS!! Okay so I have a computer, but it unfortunately does not have Microsoft word on it…so I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that it's been forever. I am in college now, and I do have time to update in the week, unless I am doing home work, but I will hopefully update every week or so from now on!

So review let me know what you think and I am just stage setting right now, but there are more hilarious moments to come in the near future!!

Chow!

~Tsuki Dream


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

HEY GANG!

Sorry I know you were all expecting a new chapter but you won't mind when I tell you this…. (I hope…)

So I have been thinking… the other day I re-read this story and realized how truly plot less it seemed when I had written it. I also didn't very clearly describe Sakura's new technique, its limits and weaknesses or strengths, and I had briefly described some weaknesses which I later then didn't follow up with at all, making Sakura into an unrealistic character. So I am in the process of re-writing it AND IT IS EVEN BETTER! I am in the process of updating this story and also to make the chapters better! It is WAY better in my opinion. I also felt the need to re-do it as I could not think of a way to get to where I wanted to with this story with how I left it! I will need to re-post the chapters (I will just type them all up and post it all in one go so that it is less confusing for readers ) in order for it to all make sense! I am sticking to the main parts of the story that you all liked. I am just going to go more in depth and detailed and realistic and not plot jumping like I was doing….basically better writing all together…

I am NOT changing the first chapter…That was meant to be a one shot and I am not going to be changing it because **I **even still laugh at that chapter… it was good, but I don't think there will be any more buses or anything in the story... maybe a TV or something… but other than that I will stick to the main universe of the Naruto world! So I already have the first two chapters re-written and I will hopefully get them all re-written and re-posted along with the NEWEST CHAPTER by the end of the week! Please read the newly posted chapters and let me know if they are better than the originals (When they get put up!) I have nothing to do all weekend and this is my goal! I may even just try and post as many new chapters as I can to compensate for my lack of response to all of your requests for me to update!

Message me with any questions, comments, or concerns…and if I have frustrated you, please try to be calm and civil and I will send you a private message of apology. Thanks!

NEW CHAPTERS COMING TO YOU VERY SOON!

LOVE YOU ALL!

THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!

~ Tsuki Dream!


End file.
